Silicon compounds that contain 1-aza-3-oxa-4-silacyclohex-1-enyl groups within the individual molecule are heretofore unknown. While imine-bond containing O-silyl compounds occur in the form of the N,N-bis(trimethylsilyl)acetamides, these compounds are acyclic and contain only a single such functional group within the molecule.
One method for introducing an organoamide group onto hydroxyl or silanol consists of reaction with amide-functional silane coupling agent. Another method for accomplishing this derivatization consists of reacting a hydroxyl- or silanol-containing compound or solid with aminoalkyl-functional or chloroalkyl-functional silane coupling agent. In this method, the aminoalkyl-functional or chloroalkyl-functional silane coupling agent is first bonded on the hydroxyl group, and the organoamide group is then produced by further chemical modification of the aminoalkyl or chloroalkyl group. These methods suffer from the following three problems.
1. At present, only an extremely limited selection of amine-functional silane coupling agents is available commercially.
2. The reactions for converting aminoalkyl and chloroalkyl groups into an amide-functional group generate by-products and require severe conditions. This necessitates a by-product removal step and also risks chemical modification or decomposition of the modified target material.
3. The trialkyl-type silane coupling agents in general exhibit poor reactivities, which makes it extremely difficult to carry out the reaction with hydroxyl or silanol in an efficient or productive manner.